Sariel
Sariel is an Elven Druid, part of the party, played by Sasha on Life Of The Party. Currently, as with the other player characters, Sariel is Level 5. About Sariel Appearance Sariel has long, messy white hair with various braids and feathers woven through. She has pale skin and wide, silver haunted eyes that reflect everything she looks at like a mirror. She wears raggy, dirty clothes that cover all of her skin except for her hands and her face. She has a moon cycle tattoo on her forehead. In "Bathhouse Blues" when Sariel unrobed it was revealed that she is covered entirely by painful looking scars, as though made by something sharp raking across her skin. Personality Very reserved and quiet, Sariel is unexpectedly brave and strong. She is seen being stand-offish when questioned on her religion or her past. She has been shown to be sweet, and also considerate, once dragging the bodies of bandits the party had killed out of the area of their camp (1x05) so they wouldn't just be laying around. Religion Little is known about Sariel's particular worship but she is seen to have a connection with the moon. Equipment and Key Possessions None yet known History Background Nothing about Sariel's background is currently known. Pre-Series Sariel met Astra, Boblem and Cassian outside the Giggling Squid Tavern in Farrelstadt. She travelled with them across the sea to Mirrortail, where she parted ways with Astra, Cassian and Renard, spending the day with fellow druid Boblem. The Story So Far The series begins with Astra, Renard and Elyse in the streets of Mirrortail after releasing the Guard Drake. The three escape to the Moon and Stars Inn, where they stay the night, before meeting with the others and traveling back across the Igeni Channel to Jennicks Village. From here, they venture into the uncharted Flooded Hills and begin mapping, seeking out a fallen star the ranger captain in Jennicks told them about. After a fight at the crash site, the party continue into the Mangrove Swamps on route to Sanskra. Relationships The Party Renard Sariel and Renard do not seem to get along, and she has been very defensive when he has asked her questions. Elyse Sariel and Elyse have barely spoken so far. However, in 1x10, the two had a bonding moment in the bathhouse. Sariel had woken screaming and wanted to be alone while Elyse was a little drunk. The two drank together in the baths, spoke a little bit, and Elyse ultimately retreated to give Sariel some peace. Cassian Sariel and Cassian have had multiple pleasant conversations. Cassian said 'my friend' to Sariel in 1x03 and Sariel seemed to take this as a sign they were friends now. Boblem Sariel and Boblem get along, and have been seen to bond over druid skills, with Boblem informing Sariel on how to turn into different Wild Shape animals (1x01) Astra Sariel and Astra get along and Astra appears fond of her, even nicknaming her 'little Sapling' and trusting her to carry his backpack. Other Characters She has mentioned knowing an elf who lived into her 800s. Technical Information Armor Class: '''11 '''Known Proficiencies and Skills * Speaks Common and Elvish * Darkvision Druid Abilities * Wild Shape Spells Cantrips * Druidcraft * Primal Savagery 1st Level * Cure Wounds * Entangle * Faerie Fire * Ice Knife 2nd Level * Misty Step * Moonbeam * Pass Without Trace Feats AlertCategory:Characters Category:Player Characters